1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating multiple clocks from a single reference clock source.
2. Background Art
Electronic systems using MPEG (Moving Pictures Experts Group) compression method for video or audio data is well known. There are several different varieties of MPEG formats currently available. When data is compressed using MPEG, some of the data is lost during the compression. Such loss of data may be attributed to different factors such as variation of components in the system, signal jitter and others.
MPEG formats are most often used to record video or audio data of the World Wide Web and other sources to be used for later playback. A user is often inconvenienced by having to wait until recording of the MPEG-coded data finishes in order to do something else with the data. The time when such recording taking place might also be an inconvenience to the user. There is a need to provide a better multi-functional system that will enable a user to perform multiple functions, such as watching a movie on a cable channel, while an MPEG-coded material is being downloaded from the Internet, or downloading an MPEG-coded material at a preselected time other than the time it is playing.
Conventionally known systems do not allow a user to perform such multitude of functions without increasing circuit area and power requirements. In fact, most conventional systems have a large circuit area, require greater operational power and produce a lot of jitter. Therefore, there is a need for a better system that is capable of performing the above functions without increasing circuit area and operational power.